


Dyed Red

by Crawlingsins



Category: Underfell (AU Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Biting, Choking, Cruelty, Dirty Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Dom!Sans, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Magic Bondage, Marking, Non-con/dub-con, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has female parts, Sadism, Scratching, Stripping, Toying, blood/bloodplay, bone popping/cruching, excessive force, implied maschochistic tendencies, magic teasing/touching, magic tongue/cock, reader is female, this is not cute or fluffy, walling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingsins/pseuds/Crawlingsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Who are you?” she blurted, hoping to stall for a little time. Usually monsters were quick to attack immediately. It was both a blessing and a concern that he wasn’t following suit with that pattern.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“you’re lookin’ at the one and only sans, sweetcheeks.” He winked, but there was nothing kind or playful about it. If anything, it looked sinister. “won’t bother askin’ yours. after all, you’ve wandered into the wrong territory—<b>my</b> territory.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyed Red

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, I have finally brought my most popular/well-known (surprisingly) sin story to AO3! I hope you enjoy these terrible sins. **Please mind the tags/warnings!**
> 
> I have no excuse for this monstrosity. I cannot unsee Underfell!Sans as a sadist and everything went downhill from there. It’s dark. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> This was also originally meant to be a one-shot, but I have since begun to snowball this into something bigger.

After leaving the ruins, the atmosphere turned distinctly eerie.

And that was saying something, since that area behind the door had been unsettling and jarring enough of an experience already. Monsters were desperate to get their hands---claws, paws or whatever they could on her soul.

It was fortunate enough for her that the goat monster she met had a soft heart underneath of her rather obsessively frightening insistence that she stay with her in the ruins. She felt a bit badly for her, considering that the lady was obviously very lonely and alienated from other monsters, but in the end, falling down here was a huge mistake and she had to get back home. That was priority. And she had ultimately refused to fight her way through and ended up singed from the fire magic that rained upon her, but other than being a little overdone, she was not too much worse for wear.

However, Toriel, as the monster lady called herself, warned her that past the giant door that separated the ruins from the rest of what was called the "Underground", were many treacherous monsters that were bloodthirsty and would do whatever it took to reap the human soul from her body. The thought alone made her shudder.

She wasn't a fighter. She never had been. The thought of physically hurting others never sat well with her to begin with. The idea of "kill or be killed" that was commonplace in this underworld was awful. And she tried not to think about how refusing to fight would shoehorn her into the latter category.

It was fine. Everything was going to be okay.

Those phrases kept running like a mantra through her head as she shut the heavy ruin doors behind her. Toriel had been so conflicted by her actions that she fled after attacking her. A part of her wanted to go back and check on her and make certain she was all right, but... ultimately, that would probably hurt her more.

Still, it was a bit strange at the base of it all. The monster woman had confessed that sometimes she did not feel "herself" and as though something had gone horribly wrong with her emotions and her mind. Did that perhaps mean that everything that attacked her and wanted to steal her life and soul away... did that mean that they were all similarly unsure about their actions?

It gave her hope.

Hope was a feeble, fickle flicker in the snowy area she had exited the ruins into, though. It was distressingly quiet outside of the doors. There were dark woods as far as the eye could see to her left and a sharp, long drop off a cliff to her right. A snowy path laid out before her, straight and narrow, and the way forward was clear.

But she was hesitant. As aggressive as the monsters had been that she had encountered so far, most of them had not been all that terrifying. And judging from the warning she was given, this was about to take a turn for the nightmare-esque. She had no idea what to expect.

Even so, waiting was not going to help anything, she inwardly decided. So she swallowed down her lingering fears and stepped cautiously forward. If she wanted to get out of here, she was going to have to take the steps to get there, no matter what.

Her eyes glanced to the bands of dark trees, and she wondered if she should take a turn and try to meander her way through them. On one hand, it would be easier to avoid any potential attackers if she had obstacles to weave through. On the other hand, the way further in seemed to be all but screamed from the clear trail of snow ahead.

Darnit, she didn't like making decisions! And now it was even worse, since any wrong choice could be the difference between escaping this place or losing her life. Those were not exactly the type of odds that she wanted to experiment with.

Standing like an open free-for-all target was perhaps even more foolish, however. And it was with that realization that she put aside her concerns and opted for the wooded route. It was less direct, but she thought that the path straight in seemed a little too misleading---as if she was _meant_ to take it---like a trap.

The forest of dark, leafless trees turned out to be more dense than she first concluded from the outside looking in. She cursed to herself more than a few times as her clothes got caught on stray branches or as she bumped into a trunk by accident. And to make matters even more annoying, she wasn't nearly dressed for this kind of weather. Her spring flower-print skirt, simple tee, and casual shoes and socks were definitely not fit for winter terrain and were all a hassle. She was chilly, still a little burnt in a few places, and her shoes kept getting caught in the snow.

' _Well,_ ' she thought with a sour purse to her lips, ' _next time I decide to trip into a mountain, I'll be sure to bring my winter coat and hiking boots._ '

After awhile of aimlessly wandering through the endless trees, the silence started to become a little more bearable. She seemed to have chosen a good path---at least from the standpoint of the distinct lack of monsters and other hardships. This area seemed to be abandoned. And loneliness was not really an issue for her when it seemed like everything that came across her wanted to kill her.

She took solace in the crunch of her feet over the snow with every step. It was a gentle reminder, along with the beat of her heart, that she was very much alive and on her way. With any luck, maybe she would be back at the camp by nightfall. They had probably noticed by now that she had gone missing from the team that went to explore the mountain. But her phone had broken in the fall and lay in pieces back at the ruins---there was no way to relay her situation to the people above.

Those worries weighed on her mind enough that she almost missed the dark shadow that seemed to phase into existence some distance away. But in a blink, what she thought she saw was gone. She paused a moment longer to peer into that same spot, but nothing moved or breathed---not aside from her own breath that came out shakily.

She forced a laugh to bubble up. At this rate, she was going to be scaring _herself_ to death over literally nothing. "It's fine," she spoke aloud, recalling the words she repeated in her mind. "Everything is going to be fine. Don't sweat it."

Jeez. Talking to herself now? Well, she supposed it was one way to keep herself company. After all, it wasn't as though anything was going to ans--

The tip of that thought froze into an icicle that promptly shattered in her brain. There was a _laugh_ echoing nearby. _She heard a laugh_. And it wasn't her own. She wasn't going crazy, was she?

With a quick intake of cold air, she stepped up next to a tree, reaching to lay a hand against the bark as if for support. Her eyes darted around, but she couldn't pinpoint where the sound had come from. Was it behind? Left? Right?

The same deep chuckle reached her ears a second time and she gasped, snapping her head toward the sound. But once again, she saw nothing. The uneasiness had caused her heart rate to climb up rapidly, the thump echoing in her ears.

Where---- _what_ was it coming from?

Hesitating between not wanting to call attention to herself and feeling the need to backtrack out of this area as soon as possible, she took a few wavering steps back, legs trembling. Calling out would be a mistake. There was a maybe one percent chance that whatever was laughing was friendly. And given the tone of that laughter, she didn't want to make any bets.

Carefully, she stepped back blindly into the general direction of her footprints that led her in, keeping her eyes alert for any sudden signs of movement or noises that were out of place.

She hadn't expected to collide into anything behind her. The sudden bump startled her, making the young woman yelp as she fell forward. And then, from behind, the same laughter that she had been trying to avoid pealed out in deep, booming rumbles. Her blood went cold.

Without lifting herself up off of the ground, she leaned to the side far enough to look over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight that greeted them. A stocky, skeleton monster was standing nonchalantly in the snow, hands in the pockets of his black and red-accented winter coat. But it was the bright, blood red eyes that stood out, and the lines of sharp, grinning teeth---one of which was gold. He was watching her with amusement playing on his strange features.

She couldn't bring herself to move, dumbstruck by his sudden and unnerving appearance. The likelihood of him being the one percent seemed extremely implausible. But then, to her astonishment, he reached a boned hand down to her as if in greeting, the lids above his eye sockets lowering a tad.

"aw, don't be shy, lil' thing. don't you know how to great a new pal?"

New... _pal_? She blinked, confused. Maybe she had been wrong to judge based on his appearance alone. He wasn't attacking her or demanding her soul. Instead, his hand was outstretched almost invitingly.

Trying to form a smile on her twitching lips, she reached out and with just a small note of hesitation, clasped his bony hand---only to shriek when he clenched it around hers and something--- _many_ somethings stabbed right into the palm of her hand. Instantly, she wrenched her hand out of his grip, the throb making her wince as she cradled the injured hand up to her front.

And down in the snow, she saw many small glintings of... metal. Her eyes broadened in realization.

He just pressed a bunch of _tacks_ into her palm.

The monster, on the other hand, couldn't even hold back his heavy chuckles. "can't believe you fell for that. wow. i knew humans were idiots, but this is too much!"

She might have gotten irritated if not for the terror that was running up her spine. And judging by the throb in her palm---yep, there was one still embedded. Flinching, she ripped it out and tossed it into the snow before turning her eyes back up to the skeleton. He seemed far more pleased with this situation than she was.

So much for the one percent.

" _knife_ to meet you, human," he greeted with a cruel smile. "i just thought i'd get straight to the _point_. guess you could say i’m _tack_ less.”

She pressed her punctured hand down into the snow. The cold at least helped to numb the pain a bit as she got her bearings together. Running away now would probably be a good idea, but...

"Who are you?" she blurted, hoping to stall for a little time. Usually monsters were quick to attack immediately. It was both a blessing and a concern that he wasn't following suit with that pattern.

"you're lookin' at the one and only sans, sweetcheeks." He winked, but there was nothing kind or playful about it. If anything, it looked sinister. "won't bother askin' yours. after all, you've wandered into the wrong territory--- _my_ territory."

That was all she needed to get her on her feet and shift her eyes around to find the best way to make a run for it. And even then, the skeleton monster was still strangely unfazed. He didn't even lift a finger.

But there was nothing passive about that smirk-like grin or the way that he was watching her. "what's the hurry, human? how about we play a little game..."

She stepped away from him, arms held up defensively. "No---no thanks."

The edges of his sharp-toothed smile glinted with a sudden pulse in his left eye. "heh. i wasn't askin', girlie. you don't have a choice."

Her feet turned before she even made a conscious effort to do so and she wasted no time and bolting further off into the woods. And her momentum was strong enough that she couldn't even fully screech to a halt when he abruptly appeared before her out of nowhere. She ended up fumbling forward and gripping onto the fur lining of his coat in efforts to balance herself.

He raised a eyebrow in amusement. "a little more eager to play than you let on, huh?"

As soon as she realized what she was doing, she threw her hands backward, stumbling on her feet with a series of gasps as she tried not to fall over a second time. Turning on heel, she dashed around the other direction, looking down to follow her earlier prints left in the snow. Getting back to the path was priority now.

To her surprise, he didn't follow her. He seemed to... have given up? She didn't hear any footsteps coming after her and even the laughter had faded away. But she didn't let herself calm down. Adrenaline kept her legs going---pumping hard as she trampled her previous prints. And there were no further disturbances the entire way out of the forest.

Once she reached the clearing just beyond the woods, she sharply veered her head back around, looking into the thick, dark trees. There was no sign of movement or glowing red.

She lost him. Good.

As things unfortunately turned out, it was a big mistake not to go on the straight path. But she could rectify that blunder now.

Breathing just one sigh of relief, she swiveled around---and squealed in shock, flailing as she yet again stumbled on her feet.

He was standing nonchalantly against one of the trees, slouched posture suggesting that he had been waiting for her.

"took ya long enough, sugarcakes. i was about to send ya a special _lift_."

"Leave me alone!" she screeched, a fresh douse of panic soaking her. And with no further ado, she took off down the straight snowy path at full speed. _Anywhere_ was better than around this creepy skeleton, at this point.

But she didn't get far. Just as a bridge with a strange set of bars across it came into view and jacked her hopes up a notch, she suddenly stopped---or more precisely, _was_ stopped. Her body had been frozen, pulled to immobility by a sensation she was definitely not familiar with. It almost felt like tight binds had wrapped themselves strongly around her---around something _inside_ of her. And to her horror, her form was effortlessly lifted from the ground and shifting back the way that she came.

With a series of noises to mirror her distress, she tried to fight against the strange red glow that was controlling her movement. Yet the most her limbs could accomplish was to jerk around a little--whatever force had her wrapped up wasn't letting go. And she didn't have to wonder who was behind it.

Sure enough, even as she attempted to struggle the entire way, she was eventually drawn right back to the stout skeleton man, who was still lounging in the very same place he had been when she ran by. The only difference was that he had an arm raised slightly, lazily waving one hand that was giving off a red glow.

"rude of ya just to take off like that," he informed her, twirling one finger around. To her shock, her own body followed suit, spinning around in a circle amidst her floating position. His crimson eyes glinted with mirth. "like my little trick, huh? well you ain't seen nothin' yet, human. i can do a helluva lot more than sweep ya off your feet."

"Put--p-put me _down_!" she sputtered, her desperate arms and legs still trying to fight against the aura of power that was containing them.

"nah," he shrugged. "not yet. you haven't learned your lesson, girlie. but i think we can compromise..."

She only saw the widening of his jagged grin for a split second before he angled his index finger down and the gravity that had her in its clutches shifted very sharply right around until her head was hovering just a bare foot off of the snow, the rest of her contorted awkwardly above. Her face flamed with embarrassment when she felt the cold air licking at her exposed legs and middle, the skirt bunched up and down over her midriff.

"there ya go. upside- _down_."

At this point, she almost wished he had decided to fight her, instead. What kind of weird torture was this!? Her fingers flexed with the intent to push her clothing back up, but were unable to do anything to actually achieve it, useless where they were suspended at her sides.

He sauntered closer, eyeing her shamelessly. "man, you humans sure don't wear much under those, huh. not that i'm complainin'."

Her cheeks only turned redder with the combined rush of blood and shame. With no way in which to cover herself or protect her modesty, she had nothing left but words. "Back off!" she bit out. "S-Stay back!"

Sans held his arms out on either side, raising a challenging bone brow. "you gonna stop me?"

She tried to move, but the most she managed was a single spasm and a frustrated grunt.

"didn't think so," he chuckled lowly. "looks like i really got the _flip_ on ya."

With the hand that wasn't radiating red, he reached out and touched two boned digits to her thigh, pressing in just slightly---as if testing it. She flinched, but was unable to move her leg away from the monster's sharp fingertips.

"soft," he remarked, almost as if in awe. And from what she could see of his grin when hanging in her uncomfortable position, the end widened further when he pressed the bones in enough to break the skin. She winced with a tiny cry of pain. "heh. so pathetically fragile. weak..."

Without moving his fingers from the shallow wound on her leg, he leaned down, invading her personal space further as he loomed over her hanging head, the flare in his eyes all but dancing with excitement. " _breakable_."

On that sadistic declaration, the short fingertips burrowed further, making her arch from the sharp throb that erupted from the punctures in her leg.

"guess beauty isn't only skin deep after all, huh, sweetcheeks?" he remarked fiendishly, removing his fingers from the bloody punctures in the side of her thigh. He eyed the small wounds with clear approval. "red's a good color for you. wonder how you'd look dyed in it..."

"P--please--let me go!" she whimpered, jostling with renewed panic. Toriel hadn't been exaggerating. This monster was a thousand times worse than anything she met in the ruins. Instead of outright assaulting her, he was turning this into a sick game of torture. "I just want to go... go home."

He laughed loudly, wicked amusement tinging every bellowing chuckle. It echoed forebodingly, almost _mockingly_ in her ears.

Crouching down in close to her once more, he flashed a broad, sharp-toothed grin. "heh heh heh. are ya scared of me, little lady?"

She didn't answer verbally, but the truth plainly showed in her eyes. And that seemed to be all the answer he needed.

" _good_ ," he breathed on a growl into her face. "wouldn't have it any other way."

The skeleton leaned back up, his face out of her direct view and spiking her apprehension even more as he began to circle around her like a predator would before striking. She tried in vain again to right or cover herself---but with zero success.

"so much skin and so few marks... what a shame," he drawled thoughtfully. "guess i'll have to see to that personally, now won't i?"

She shuddered as he ran one bony fingertip around her left calf in a fleeting tease. Try as she might to keep hope alive, she felt its tiny ember struggling to stay burning. This wasn't going to end with her walking away unscathed---or walking away at all.

Maybe at this point, the most she could hope for was...

"M--Make it quick," she forced the words out before she could hold them back. This was cowardly and giving up was not something that sat well with her, but she didn't have an idea of what laid ahead of this treacherous skeleton or what hell said skeleton might try to put her through. This was the only way out. "Take it... take my--my soul."

The words burned her tongue, but she couldn't undo what was done. She braced herself. At the very least, that would show her lack of resistance, wouldn't it? He wouldn't have any further need to break her first.

But with the silence that dragged on and the lack of a quick slice or anything to steal her life away, dread was starting to chill the heated embarrassment and rapid blood flow to her head. From what she could see of his bony legs and shorts, he was unnervingly still.

And then, abruptly, she found herself headfirst down in the snow and yelped in surprise, her body piling awkwardly and painfully onto her as she was discarded from the magic like trash into a bin. For the briefest of moments afterward, she dared to wonder if she had turned the tides somehow.

Was he... letting her go?

She tried to right herself carefully, being mindful of her soreness and the pounding of her head from the massive rush of blood. Something felt a little odd beneath her skirt, but--

Her thoughts trickled off into nothing as the wide-boned skeleton monster casually stepped around to face her. She could feel her heart thumping wildly in her ribcage.

Out of nowhere, something wrapped taut like a vice around her neck, lifting her marginally from the ground---up just high enough to put her eye to eye with bloodthirsty red. She could feel the power and the heat, clenching tight--- _tighter_ \---

Her vision flickered, a wheeze barely escaping from her throat. This was it. She couldn't breathe. The passage was completely blocked and the grip around her neck was building in pressure. At any moment, her neck would---

_SNAP_.

A sharp clack issued from his bony fingers and she dropped, coughing and heaving for breath as her fingers trembled numbly in the snow.

He'd... released her. She stared, wide-eyed and disbelievingly into the white-coated ground.

"nah," he said with nonchalance. "that wouldn't be any fun."

Shakily, she lifted her head up a bit, looking at him through a lock of hair that had fallen over her face and covered one of her eyes. There was an aura of sickening amusement hanging from Sans as he twirled something around one bony finger.

"ya really thought it was gonna be that easy?" he asked dubiously, studying her shocked expression. "girlie, if i really wanted your soul that badly, ya wouldn't have made it a foot past the doors."

A chill ran down the length of her back and then back up again. And the more she tried to make out what the blur that was whirling by at rapid speed around his digit, the more she felt she recognized it somehow.

He seemed to notice that her attention was torn between him and the object flying around in controlled circles. His red-eyed gaze flickered to the side and his grin gained a wicked curl. "say, girlie. ya notice anythin'... _missin_ '?

It clicked like a light switch being flipped on with that final word. And she gasped, a new rush of blood and heat filling her face. That was why she felt the strange sensation between her legs.

He was twirling her _panties_ around his bony finger.

The waving of his finger slowed, his skull tilting just slightly down, his bone lids lowering as he focused on her. "i suppose... ya want these back?"

With a short, hesitant nod, she wordlessly held a shaky hand out for them.

Sans then let the little silk garment fly right off of his finger---flinging it off to her right where it fluttered down off the cliff and out of sight. The skeleton shrugged. "whoops. guess i can't be _assed_ , now."

Her embarrassment tinted across her face and burned her ears. It should have been the least of her worries right now, but she was almost wildly tempted to jump off the cliff after them. When had he even taken them off of her in the first place?

"well, now that the panties have _dropped_ , what shall we play next, sugarbabe?" He chuckled at his own lewd joke as she tucked her skirt in around her legs as much as possible.

He wasn't advancing on her yet, but with the way he easily stood between her and the path forward, she knew she wasn't simply going to be able to run by him. And she didn't want to think about what might happen if he got those bony hands on her again.

"mercy doesn't exist here, human," he informed her lightly with a sly, dangerous edge to his smile. The gold tooth glinted as he took one single step forward and she instinctively jerked back. "and darlin', you're gonna be dragged through _hell_ before i'm through with ya."

His flaming eye seemed to burn with the promise of hellfire itself and she decided she couldn't wait around in indecision. If she could get back to the ruins, perhaps Toriel would be willing to help her. And if not, she would much rather take her chances with the goat monster than this sadistic one playing with her like a wind-up toy in his hand.

Slipping slightly on the snow, she shot unsteadily to her feet and whirled around in a flurry of powdery snow as she dashed back alongside the rows of darks trees and toward the purple barrier in the distance. She tried not to think about how easily he could stop her or grab her and pushed her limbs to their limit.

A goal was in sight. She had to summon all that she had now to get there...!

The wounds on her leg had numbed over from the cold and she could not even feel her feet, but she pressed on with everything she had, not once daring to look behind her. Adrenaline was in control and the exit was getting closer---nearer... almost in reach...!

Her hands collided with the heavy dual doors due to her momentum, but that didn't stop her from immediately pushing and pressing with every bone in her body. She panted, desperation lining her every feature as she alternated between tugging at the tiny crack between and throwing her shoulder into one side, trying to force it open.

The door was not budging. Fear was beginning to creep in and mix with the adrenaline, fighting to take the reigns back. No matter what she did and how hard she threw herself into the barrier, it was not so much as giving her even a smidgen of an opening. An icy sensation of realization spread down her back.

She was... she was trapped.

Still pressing against the solid wall with quaking arms, she heard the distinct crunch of snow from behind. Daring a glance over her shoulder, she felt her heart jump into her throat.

He was languidly approaching her in slow, calculated steps, like a cat that already knew the mouse was cornered.

Sans had been completely aware she wasn't going to be able to escape into the ruins. She played right into his boned hands--- _again_.

"No---no no no _no_!" she exclaimed, beating on the door with her fists. "Please open up!"

He stopped a fair few feet away, bone-ridged brows inching down as a deep chuckle seeped out into the cold air. "...but nobody came."

Her fingernails scraped against the door before she finally turned herself around. There was no way she could just stand here and let him do whatever he wanted. She had to---had to keep trying. Something else---anything else!

In a wild fumble of arms and legs, she scrambled toward her left, prepared to take her chances in the shadowed woods again. But she barely made a few leaping lunges before the unshakingly familiar sensation of being snatched mid-motion overcame her. She barely had time to cry out before the force thrust her down into the snow and flipped her over backward twice before slamming her back right up against the immobile door with a crushing thud.

She struggled with double-vision briefly as he came forward, and seeing two images of the creepy skeleton closing in was doing nothing to help her nerves. And when the identical images raised their hands, she felt her body slide up against the solid formation behind her, feet lifted from the ground.

Her eyesight finally fixed itself. And startlingly, she noticed that his grin had vanished. With painstaking slowness, he lowered her back down over the door's surface until her shoes touched the snowy ground once more.

"all right you little cocktease," he snarled. "that's enough games."

She couldn't pull away from the door. It was as if a gravitational pull had her rooted to it, left to do nothing but watch in apprehension as the skeleton monster approached. The red eye was burning in his eye socket like it had a life all its own, pulsing with a wordless warning of what was to come.

Unable to move, her panic could only show through her wide eyes and the beads of sweat trickling down from her forehead and catching along her creased brows. His sharp teeth parted and she felt her insides lurch when a tongue of the same crimson color of his eye curled down over his chin, the tip wagging as if in anticipation.

"gotta admit," he slurred, coming to a stop right in front of her pinned form. The gel-like appendage hanging from his mouth slicked once to the right. "been wonderin' what you'd taste like since i first laid eyes on ya."

This had to be a nightmare. Humans couldn't possibly be appealing to monsters in such a way, could they? And yet, the way he was looking at her screamed of a dark, hungry lust. She shivered within the magic binds, managing only give the slightest of jerks to her head in attempt to further herself from his reach.

"---please," she burst her voice out with a sputter, but then lost all the words meant to follow.

Sans paused, raising an eyebrow ridge. Then, the curl of his forgotten grin lifted one side of his skull. "and i didn't even have to _make_ you beg for me," he mused with a rumbling snicker. "well, then..."

Before she could coax the full protest to her lips, he leaned right in and eagerly rolled the gelatinous form right up along the side of her neck, making her gasp on a high-pitched squeak of alarm. It was wet, gooey, and warm, sending spine-tingling sensations through her body with the contact. And he only continued to slurp at the exposed skin her neck, chin, cheek, and down lower to skim along the crest of her t-shirt.

Heat was climbing, fighting with the dread and anxiety that were bundled tight inside of her. She could feel it seeping into her cheeks, every little animalistic sound he made somehow making her immobile arms twitch. His bony hands abruptly grasped her shoulders, curling into the thin fabric of the t-shirt and biting into the skin beneath.

"fuck" he breathed in a hot pant against the juncture of her shoulder and the base of her neck. "so damn good."

The pointy digits scraping into the cloth suddenly raked down, filling her ears with the sound of sharp tearing and her skin beneath with the hot, burning sensations of fresh pain. Shreds of her t-shirt hung loosely over bloody scrapes on her flesh, her back arching marginally against the door as far as the force keeping her in place would allow.

He didn't stop until the phalanges were halfway down her arms, leaving blood trails and streaks in their wake. The cold winter air was harsh against the new wounds, making her whimper and wince from the throbs that pulsed with every rapid beat of her heart. The skeleton shook with a short guffaw, leaning back far enough to survey his work.

"i knew you'd look good in red," he mused with a smirk. "but i ain't even gotten started yet, beautiful."

The sweat from her brow had since slipped all the way down to collect along her jaw. She shuddered from top to bottom, wondering how it was possible she had not passed out yet. "It---it burns," she whined. "Please just let me-- _ahhhhgh_!"

He promptly distracted her as he flattened her roughly up against the door with the added force of his skeletal body and simultaneously pressed his tongue right into the blood-tainted skin on her left shoulder, lapping messily and noisily at the punctures and scratches.

The pain was sharp, relentless, and _hot_. Even with her exposure to the cold outdoor climate, her body refused to freeze over or allow her to succumb to numbness. Her nerves were being set on fire and she couldn't smother the flames out. Every successive lick made her twist and screech, his finger bones clenching tight into her torn shoulders as he lathered every bloody mark his large tongue could reach.

It hurt immensely, but at the same time, she felt the strangest tension building within her. Down below, her legs ached. She wished that darkness would take her, but she felt more alive and thriving than seemed possible. It was as if her body was awakened to a new state of alertness that made her hyper-aware of everything in a very unsettling but undeniable way.

Once he finally pulled back and allowed her a moment to breathe, she could see the satisfaction alight in his eyes and numerous smudges and streaks of red from her very own blood staining his skull and teeth. Her heart pounded against her ribcage.

"i think i've found a new addiction," he announced huskily, his grin positively predatory.

And in the next spare second, the bloodied scraps of what used to be her t-shirt fell in large, shredded ribbons to the snowy ground, along with her bra, which had been inexplicably cleaved in two. She gaped, not having either seen nor felt his hands move to pull them away, much less destroy them in such a manner. But the icy breeze that blew by assured her that her top was bare---and the wounds were still open.

Her face turned a deep shade of red as her lacking state of dress registered more fully. "Wh---whu--"

To her surprise, when she pulled, her hands budged away from where they had been forced flat against the door by her sides. But as soon as she moved them to try to cover herself, he jerked the blood-stained fingers of one hand up and then forward and her own arms and hands shot skyward with the gesture, crossing at the wrists and slamming back into the door up above her head.

She was more free to move the rest of her body now, at least, but there was little that she could accomplish when her hands were all but shackled to the door overhead. And her now-incessant twisting and jerky flopping against the solid barrier only seemed to be amusing the skeleton monster all the more.

"someone's antsy," he noted with a waggle of non-existent brows. The intense crimson irises within the hollow sockets riveted on the newly-exposed flesh. She tried in vain to clench them together, but his bloodied hands were already on them, squeezing and testing the springy flesh with curious digits.

His mouth parted further, the tongue slithering back just a little as he arched in close, eyes darting to meet hers briefly before he ducked down and exhaled a heated breath over one naked breast, bits of red, slimy saliva dripping onto it and making the fleshy mound twitch. "i could just _sink my teeth_ into ya," he rasped, flicking his tongue against the bud.

And that was exactly what he did. Her scream pierced the snowy air as the razor-sharp edges of his teeth press down from either side of her breast, cutting into the soft flesh with the ease of a knives through butter. Her pain receptors went wild as she quaked against the door, gasp after hurt-filled gasp leaving her wide open lips. Blood rushed to the source of the injury, pumping generous amounts of red life force out from between the puncturing teeth.

The wriggling of his tongue beneath lapped with relish as she whimpered and heaved for breath, each stark stab of pain sending unprecedented throes of heat coursing through her, collecting in her face, her abused chest, and even down lower to congregate in her middle. He yanked his mouth free, but she barely had a moment to feel the agonizing throbs left in his wake before he raised his skull to lean into her neck and drove the sharp incisors into the side of her throat, scraping the tight, stretchy skin between the other teeth with a pleased, guttural noise.

This was how she was going to die, she realized. He was no doubt going to cover her in punctures and lacerations until she slowly bled to death in the cold and snow.

Her blood should have gone to ice at the thought, but the thrive of heat only continued to flourish as he sucked at her neck and licked the trickles of red that leaked free with the hot gelled form of his tongue. And the overload from her heart trying to pump more of the precious liquid about only seemed to be increasing her temperature steadily.

She didn't understand how she was still conscious. Why was her body sending her such strange, conflicting signals beneath the blind terror of being torn apart at the seams by a bloodythirsty monster?

There was no answer for her. And when he ripped himself away from her neck to look her straight in the eye, she felt the most startling surge of heat yet. The burning crimson iris had literally caught fire, fuming with tendrils of flaring red. And the sadistic, blood-infested grin on his sharp teeth made her toes curl in a way that caused her legs to feel weak and oddly warm, especially up in the thighs.

"now you've done it, human," Sans hissed through his teeth. His middle abruptly shoved up against one of her thighs, but where she expected to feel just the sharp bone of his hip, there was something much less rigid bulging and firmly pressing with insistence against her skirt. The edge to his sharp-toothed smile edged up as his left eye flashed in a spark of excitement. "i'm just gonna have to fuck your pretty little brains out."

She inhaled such a sudden breath of the cold air that it got caught in her throat. "W--What?" she stammered in disbelief, her mind not comprehending the situation. Humiliating her and leaving her to bleed to death was one thing, but... but...!

The magic holding her arms in place disappeared, the limbs falling like limp noodles from above. And she had no time to get her bearings straight or even think of a way of using it to her advantage before he was roughly gripping around her hips and spinning her straight around to face the door. On reflex, her palms flattened with a smack against the solid structure to steady herself. He rolled the sharp side of his pelvic bone up against her rear with a low groan.

Her shoulders shook. The pain in her chest, neck, and other various scenes of crimes along her body all ached and throbbed. And she gasped when he hiked her skirt up, half ripping the flowery fabric in his haste to get it out of the way. She didn't realize how hot it felt between her legs until the area had been exposed to the bite of the cold. Immediately, she tried to clench her legs together in efforts to block it out.

But the skeleton behind her didn't allow any deterring. The ridged bones of one of his hands snaked up underneath of her rear end and invasively touched the soaked curls above her folds.

Then, she could feel him tense, as if he was taken aback. She wheezed as he leaned his heavy form down over her with agonizing slowness, teasing the contours of her ear with a heavy, uneven breath.

"wetter than a bitch in heat," he growled down into her ear, sliding just one sharp tip along her entrance and making her whole body seize up from the sensation. "you actually _enjoy_ gettin' ravaged by a terrifying monster, don't ya, darlin'?"

"No--!" she insisted instantly, but was quickly diverted from further denial on a yelp when he shoved forward to press her face up against the door between her trembling hands.

"ya fuckin' _freak_ ," he laughed, crushing bony fingers hard into the back of her right shoulder.

She wasn't---! She _couldn't_ \---! There was _no way_...!

The new panic in her erratic breaths only seemed to entertain Sans even more. He rocked back far enough to slick his slimy tongue up the small of her back and all the way up between her shoulder blades, chuckling darkly the entire time as though enjoying his own personal joke.

"well, sweet thing... you're just gonna _love_ this."

With brutal force, he shoved both of her shoulders up against the door at a sharp angle that made her cry out in pain---a noise that became ten times more shrill and loud when the bones beneath her flesh popped. The instant flood of exhilaration from behind her was palpable, even without being able to see his face. The girth against her backside gave a sudden throb at the noise, arching tight against the cheeks as he snarled in delight.

The hurt was almost overwhelming, far outdoing the scratches and bites the tarnished various parts of her front. It was such a deep-rooted pain that she even forgot how to breathe for a scarce few moments.

"shit, i want to _break you apart_ ," he grunted viciously, pressing against her shoulders once more before one hand snapped up and wrapped her hair between every crevice of the smooth boned joints. He tugged the locks to keep her in place, impatiently reaching with his other hand to unearth a throbbing red length from the depths of his shorts. It was glowing with a pulsing arousal of its own, the dim light visible from over her shoulder where the side of her face was squashed against the door.

She didn't even have the presence or clarity of mind to dwell on how a skeleton monster had such a thing in the first place. It was a fact: he did, and that erection was rubbing up against her rear with diabolical intent. The tremors of pain and heat were melting together into a powerful force that only made her entire body feel indescribably restless and needy.

Sans gave a sharp pull on her hair. "AAAGH!" she screeched through the moisture prickling her eyes as her bones popped back into place with a sickening crack at the same time. "Ohhh...!" The feelings were not something she could put a name to. She was in so much pain and at the same time, something within her was telling her that this was... was _good_ \---?

Her eyes shut tight as if to block that thought out of her somehow. Nothing about this was good or right or even _mildly_ acceptable. What the heck was wrong with her?

The monster grinding himself shamelessly against her with deep groans didn't seem to care one way or another about her inner torment. He dug the sharp edges of his boned fingers into her scalp, gripping to the roots of her hair as he drooled a thick, red saliva-like substance onto her lower back.

She tensed as he adjusted himself, her entire body shivering and arching up when he brushed the warm thickness up to her dripping opening. Abruptly, he gave a harsh yank on her hair, pulling her head back far enough to look him in that one blazing red eye. "looks like i got myself a lil' surface bitch for the taking," he declared.

And then he was inside in one swift stroke, stretching every muscle she had down below to accommodate the large size. She cried out, hiking her backside up as he began to jerk back and forth in short movements, grinning wickedly and not giving her even a spare moment to collect herself from the onslaught of sharp pain and the wild fires of heat. He didn't pull out even once, continuing to make himself comfortable while making her as uncomfortable as possible.

"nngh---what a snug little cunt you are," he grated out on a deep noise, the bone lids hanging over his eyes flicking up and down.

The monster stilled for just a moment, just long enough for her to catch her wavering breath and feel one tell-tale throb inside of her---and then he was pounding into her savagely and holding nothing back. Her face and hands couldn't even stay steady against the door, cheek and chin smacking into it repeatedly from the pressure behind even as her neck was still twisted partway around. Each noise that bubbled up became strangled and choked in efforts to escape.

He loomed closer as his bony body bucked into her, a little lick from his oozing tongue to her ear making her whine. And unlike the merciless bites from before, he almost gently nibbled upon the outer shell of her ear with his sharp teeth. It was a complete contrast to the barbaric thrusts down below, which showed her aching passage no mercy at all.

Without any warning, he pulled back on her hair as he gave a sudden and immeasurably powerful shove forward, driving his cock into her to the very hilt and propelling her entire body to slam up against the door. She couldn't even scream when the breath had been knocked out of her entirely. Her arms fell away from the solid stone, only to be grabbed by invisible vices and braced back against it insistently. And the small gouges in her chest and shoulders flared to life with fresh stabs as they were suffocated against the impassable wall.

He breathed against the sweat-dotted skin on the back of her neck, remaining embedded into her in that position for several long seconds, as if basking in her discomfort and pain. And she could plainly see the enjoyment----fiendish delight dancing in the fire-red iris boring into her. For reasons she could not begin to name, fire coursed through her and made her pulse, gripping and squeezing the monster erection that impaled her. Her own body betrayed her with weak, but eager contractions. And she couldn't reign in the moan of pleasure that climbed up her throat, soft as it was.

Sans noticed, his cock throbbing with such intensity that she swore she could feel the sensation travel far beyond her core. She didn't think he could have looked more thrilled. Panic arose within her as she tried to push away from the door before he could get the wrong idea.

"No, I---! I'm not--! _Wah_!"

Her floundering protests were punctuated by a squeal as the hand clenched into her hair pressed her face roughly to join the rest of her against the door.

" _freak_ ," he repeated in a low tone, letting the term sink into her ear and fester like poison. "you actually like this. you actually _like_ getting your fleshy little body fucked and torn apart by me."

"N--no..." she whimpered in a muffle against the barrier. But at this point, she was not even sure that she believed _herself_. Her whole body was aching and in unfathomable pain and yet she had never felt such a strange and inexplicable, _unstoppable_ arousal in her entire life.

He laughed and she could feel the sound of it enveloping her and dragging her even deeper into this hell he had created for her body to burn. "you're lyin', girlie, but your needy little pussy sure ain't."

And then he pulled back a little, only to jab forward and up sharply, lifting her feet off the ground slightly as he thrust himself in further yet on a strained grunt. She felt the warmth of the flames spike as her fingernails raked into the door and bit her lip hard to prevent any noises from seeping out. And that was all the preparation time he gave her before he started wildly pumping in and out once again, ruthlessly driving her against the door with every crash of his bony hips against her bare bottom.

The speed was inhuman, which shouldn't have been a surprise given what was bucking into her, but she could already feel the heat constricting inside to the point that her body wanted to explode and let it all out. Never had she experienced something like this before---her body and soul felt as though they were rending apart, each wrench in her gut tugging those fragile seams just a little more.

In the next instant, his teeth were piercing just above her right shoulder blade, her entire form clamming up shakily as she shrieked and her face flushed. He dug in deep, growling into her skin and sending hot sparks of pleasure-pain coursing through her from top to bottom. And not once did he relent on thrusting through her passage with abandon, clearly intending on pushing her to the absolute brink.

And he succeeded. All at once, the sensations became too much---too fast, too hard, and too many to count. Her body trembled and quivered as she buckled beneath the force and came in a shameful flood over the monster, coating his still-inserted length and dribbling excess juices down her thighs and onto his pelvic bone.

"Haaah---mnnn---ahhhh!" she moaned and gasped in an unsteady, high-pitched tone, her hips rolling back and forth over him as she panted in heaves against the door to the ruins.

Amidst that bone-rattling orgasm, she had triggered him to follow suit. The garbled noises against her shoulder reverberated into her as his teeth clenched tight into her abused and broken skin, discharge spurting out from his tip into her and filling her until the overflow of the warm, goo-like substance joined her own glistening cum streaking down her thighs.

She felt so sore, filled, warm, and broken, but in a confusing way that almost made her feel like these last moments were somehow worth it. There was no doubt in her mind that death's embrace would come for her soon. And as she felt her upper body slip down and fall the snow as he pulled out, she let her eyes close.

But they immediately flew back open when something gripped all the way around her throat in a bruising grasp and pulled back, forcing her up onto her knees. She choked against the binding, floundering to find purchase in the snow as the jerking motions tugged her around.

Sans was still on his feet, holding what looked like an incorporeal cord of red that connected to the clench around her neck. She stared at him through wide, dumbfounded eyes.

This... this wasn't over? He still wasn't sated in his desire to torture her?

"ya look surprised," he voiced with unadulterated mirth, the previous flare to his left eye now almost sparkling with amusement.

She opened her mouth as if to respond, but could only yelp as he gave a rough yank to drag her forward by the glowing brace about her neck.

"i ain't a wasteful kinda guy," he continued with a shrug, winding the magic even more around his bony joints. "like hell i'd pass up on a little fucktoy like you, sweetcheeks."

Uncomprehendingly, she swayed, coaxing her hoarse voice past her lips. "W----what?"

She had been told that the monsters would do anything to get her soul. And now her mind was swimming with the knowledge that this skeleton was implying that he intended to... keep her. Alive, apparently.

Any further thought on the subject was blotted out when her vision went dark, something heavy and warm flopping onto her head and shoulders.

"wear that," came the instruction of his gruff voice.

With unsure hands, she reached up to pull the material from over her and then stared unblinkingly at the black coat hanging loosely in her grasp. Slowly, her eyes raised up to meet his, silent question swimming in their depths.

He sneered at her expression, glancing away for a moment before he tugged on the make-shift leash, jostling her with a squeak. "put it on," he repeated. "ain't gonna have you givin' a show to anyone else."

She finally obeyed, meandering her sore and battered arms into the jacket and pulling it around her front. The heavy, fur-lined hood flopped up over her head. She felt her cheeks grow warm. His intentions were surely less than kind, but... confusion was only piling as the seconds passed.

How was she still alive? Would he really spare her life like this when monsters wanted a human soul so badly? It didn't make any sense, no matter what he intended to use her for. She licked her lips as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"What about---about... I thought..." she stammered as she shifted on her numb legs. "My soul?"

"it's _mine_ ," he snapped immediately, his red eye flaring as he pulling her up to her feet by way of her magic restraints. She stumbled toward him with a muffled noise. "but you can keep it _in_ ya for now. you're not goin' anywhere, anyway."

Another tug seemed to cement that with a silent promise, goading her into following after him.

And this time, she didn't doubt it. Death’s welcome was kept at bay, but... at a steep price---a price she had no choice but to pay.


End file.
